dustloopfandomcom-20200213-history
BlazBlue/Hardware/VewlixL
One of the more common Japanese-style sit-down cabinets that can accomodate BlazBlue, the Vewlix L has a 32-inch widescreen LCD TV and four speakers. DVI-D cable Some BlazBlue cabinets have problems displaying the high-resolution 720p mode with the VGA cable. Either the X2 board does not put 720p format on its VGA output, or the TV does not interpret 720p format on its VGA input. In either case, the use of a DVI-D cable circumvents any issues regarding the use of VGA cables. One DVI port supplies pins to provide one channel of analog ("VGA") and two channels of digital signals ("digital single channel, digital dual channel"). Adapters are readily available that connect the pins of a VGA cable to the analog pins of the DVI port. A BlazBlue Vewlix L cabinet typically ships with such an adapter, with a VGA cable connecting the X2 video to the TV. DVI-A ("Analog") is a cable with DVI connectors, but with only the analog wires available (i.e. a VGA cable in a DVI skin). DVI-D ("Digital") is a cable with DVI connectors, with only the digital wires available (cannot transmit analog/VGA). These cables come in a single-channel or dual-channel variety. A single-channel DVI-D suffices for BlazBlue. DVI-I ("Integrated") provides wiring for both Analog and Digital, thus can be used in either role. Like the DVI-D cables, DVI-I cables come in single or dual channel varieties; a single-channel suffices for BlazBlue. Internal Space A description of the innards of the Vewlix L cabinet to help guide installing a DVI cable. The display (Vewlix L) does indeed have a DVI port. The display is mounted in the display compartment, designed to hold the display and speakers in place. Below the display compartment is the boxy PCB compartment. The PCB compartment houses the Taito X2 board, among other components, and is accessible through a locked rear panel and a locked front panel. The display compartment was accessible with only a screw driver (two screws) -- no locks, so no key needed. However, there is a solid metal partition "floor" between the display compartment and the PCB compartment. The reason for this partition between the display compartment and the PCB compartment ought to be fairly obvious. Along the display/PCB partition "floor" at either side, just below the bottom speakers (armored with... cardboard?) are gaps that lead into the PCB compartment. These gaps are where the factory-installed VGA cable, display power cord, and speaker wires are running through. Examining the VGA cable from the PCB compartment, or otherwise feeling for the speaker cables already running along this floor, should lead to the gaps of subject. If you had a marble rolling along this floor towards either of the side edges, it would meet a pitfall that drops into the PCB compartment. The 720p graphics mode is enabled with a DIP switch, DIP Switch 2. The DIP switches on the X2 are on the "card slot" with the IO converter port, along the bottom -- essentially the most bottom-right doohickey. From the factory, it has a sticker cover that may vaguely resemble an infrared port, or some other kind of dark plastic window. Whatever it may resemble, it is "bumpy outward" instead of flush with the metal plate as a real plastic window would be. This thing is the DIP switch cover, and can be pulled off by fingertip, flat screwdriver, or knife. DIP switch number 2 needs to be set to the "ON" position. The general instruction for the Taito X2 board says this switch is to be in the "OFF" position unless the game instruction says otherwise -- the game instruction for BlazBlue does in fact say otherwise: DIP switch 2 is OFF for 640x480, is ON for 1280x720. The DIP switches (of which I think there are 8) are individually labeled, but in case you can't read it, the topmost DIP switch is 1 (thus switch 2 is the second one from the top). Installing DVI Cable # Obtain a single-link DVI-D or better (i.e. dual-link DVI-D or DVI-I) digital cable, of length 1.5 meter (5 ft) or more. # Turn off power to the cabinet, such as unplugging the machine. # Take off the monitor panel (two screws), the rear PCB panel (three screws plus key), and the front PCB panel (key). # On the display (TV), detach the VGA cable. Attach one end of the DVI cable to the DVI port on the display. Secure the cable with the connector screws. # Pass the other end of the DVI cable through one of the gaps along the bottom of the display compartment. There is one each at the far left and the far right. You may want to use the gap on your left, as the right one already accommodates the VGA and power cables. # Pull the DVI cable through the gap gently. Be sure not to accidentally snag and damage the speaker wires. # Detach the unused video cable (VGA cable with a DVI/VGA gender changer) from the X2. # Attach the DVI cable to the X2. There should only be one cable, the DVI cable you are installing, attached to the Taito X2. Which DVI port (top or bottom) you use does not matter, but if you really cannot decide, just use the bottom port. Secure the cable with the connector screws. # Set DIP switch 2 to the "ON" position. You may need to remove a sticky cover that covers the DIP switches to reach this switch. # Power on the system. If you are unfamiliar with the boot sequence, there will be a Taito X2 logo, some short text, and a Microsoft Windows mouse cursor involved in the boot sequence. The boot sequence uses a low-resolution graphics mode. # Success can be declared when the Arc System Works logo appears, as the system is in 720p graphics game mode at this point. This point is where no-720p-over-VGA would simply give a blank screen or static garbage. Optionally, you can wait until the BlazBlue demo mode starts, with audio playing, clearly indicating game mode. Take care not to be overwhelmingly dazzled and mesmerized by the exponentially superior graphics. # Replace all panels and any screws. # Return the cabinet to its rightful place. # Enjoy. DIP Switch 2 Be sure to enable DIP switch 2 for the high-resolution 720p graphics mode. More info in the BlazBlue Arcade Hardware Guide. References * Some information extracted from User:PhaethonH/srk-5819034-3038. Category:BlazBlue Category:Hardware